dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Doomsday Trivia
Trivia about Superman: Doomsday. *"Superman: Doomsday" is the first animated Superman project to be rated PG-13. *Kevin Smith appears animated as himself with one line: "Pff, like we really needed him to bust up the mechanical spider right? Lame!" This is a reference to the requirement made by producer 'Jon Peters', that Kevin Smith include a giant spider in the film 'Superman Lives', to be given the position of director (the project was canceled, in favor of Superman Returns). Kevin Smith wanted to use the same basic plot of 'Superman: Doomsday' for 'Superman Lives'. *The character of Mercy, Lex Luthor's assistant, originally appeared in the "Adventures of Superman" series in the 90's as Luthor's Chaffuer/Bodyguard. In this film, she's his corporate assistant. *Superman's black suit, and longer hair when he came back to fight the Doppleganger Superman is one of the few things to match up with the comics. *While on the roof of the Daily Planet, Lois tells Jimmy as she starts up the helicopter, that she was an "air force brat." In the comics, however, her father, General Sam Lane, was in the army. *In the Fortress of Solitude, various items can be seen from past Superman cartoons. Some of these include Supermans' Space Suit and Rocket from The adventures of Superman Cartoon from the 90's. Others are from the Fleischer Superman cartoons of the 40's including the Bullet Car from Bulleteers and one of the Robots from The Mechanical Monsters. The Bottled City of Kandor can be seen as well. *James Marsters, who voiced for Lex Luthor in the movie, played the character of Brainiac/Milton Fine in the TV Show Smallville (Season 5 Episodes: Arrival, Aqua, Thirst, Splinter, Solitude, Hypnotic, Oracle, Vessel). Smallville is a TV series about Clark Kent growing up on his journey to becoming The Man of Steel. *In the scene where Toyman kidnaps the children, after "Superman" awakes from the dead, he screams, "School's out... FOREVER". This is a reference to the Alice Cooper song 'School's Out' where Cooper sings the same thing. *WILHELM SCREAM: After being released, Doomsday goes on a rampage and tosses a crane operator. *Adam Baldwin, who here portrays the voices of both supermen, has also previously portrayed the voices of several other DC characters including: Bonk, Jonah Hex, and Rick Flagg Jr. in Justice League, as well as York in Static Shock, and Swen in The Zeta Project. *In the scene where Luthor and Mercy are discussing his cure for muscular dystrophy, he mentions having "Swan" and "Shaffenburger" work on it. Curt Swan and Kurt Shaffenburger were two artists who drew Superman for DC Comics in the 1970's. *Both Adam Baldwin (Superman) and James Marsters (Lex Luthor) reprise their respective roles for the MMORPG Video Game DC Universe Online. *Aspects of the four false Supermen (Superboy, the Eradicator, Cyborg Superman, and Steel) were combined to form the clone Superman (Superboy was a clone, the Eradicator killed criminals, and Cyborg Superman attempted to convince everyone he was the genuine article). Category:Trivia Category:Superman: Doomsday